My Love Kills
by The Teenage Dream
Summary: One night of partying leads a man dead and a woman being hunted by the police. Natsume becomes intrigued with this case and this woman, but in his quest for answers, will he be safe in the process?
1. Chapter 1

The house music was blaring in the small warehouse and the strobe lights were lighting up the night. The dance floor was packed with people enjoying the music and dancing the night away. A raven haired man entered the warehouse with a blonde haired man, scowling at the noise and all the people around him.

"Ruka, why are we even here?" asked the raven haired lad to blonde haired man now identified as Ruka.

"Look Natsume, just shut up and enjoy yourself for once. You work way too hard to not enjoy yourself for one night" said Ruka

"I rather be in my office than be in this hen house full of druk and drugged retards. The loud music and blinding strobe lights don't help either" said Natsume with a scowl on his face

Ruka just dragged his best friend to the bar near the dance floor. He knew that Natsume would be in a bad mood once he figured out where Ruka was taking him, so now he'll have to get him drunk in order to take off the scowl on his face and so they can both enjoy themselves. He ordered them both a gin and tonic and told the bartender to keep them coming. Some girls were beside them giggling and looking at both of them, hoping that they would notice them. Ruka wasn't surprised that this would happen, they were both quite attractive, Ruka with his unique blonde locks and blue eyes and Natsume with his dark raven locks and burning crimson eyes. They were both quite muscular and always attracted attention everywhere they went.

Although Natsume and Ruka have been friends since childhood, they had completely opposite personalities, which caused some questions of how they ever became friends. They both ignored the quizzical looks and questions of their friendship and just continued with their lives. Natsume was just standing there, trying to get as drunk as possible, as quick as possible, while Ruka just stared, pretty amused. The two lads were just standing at the bar drinking when suddenly screams were heard. They both whipped their heads to the dancefloor to see what was happening, and all they saw was a brown haired girl, holding a piece of glass with blood dripping from it and a man lying on the floor, clutching his newly formed wound. It seemed that the girl was in a daze after attacking the man, but as soon as she saw that people were looking at her, she snapped back to reality and fled.

"STOP THE MUSIC"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE"

"SOMEONE HELP THIS MAN"

People yelled left and right for someone to do something, and Natsume and Ruka snapped out of their daze as well and tried to see how bad the man's wound was. As they got closer, they saw that the man was bleeding profusely from his abdomen, the man was not moving anymore and everybody feared that he could be dead. Soon sirens were heard and people were told to stay in the warehouse, as to get eye witness statements and to not disturb the crime scene. The man was pronounced dead at the scene of the crime. The police came and soon confronted Natsume and Ruka.

" Evening fellas, I just need to ask you some questions and we'll be done soon" said the police officer to Natsume and Ruka.

"Sure what is it that you want to know?" asked Ruka

"Well for starters, did you see how the suspect looked like or anything that seemed strange about the situation?"4

"Not really, all I saw was that she had brown hair. We really didn't see her face" answered Ruka

"She was scared" said Natsume suddenly

"What do you mean, I thought you said you didn't get a clear look at her face?" asked the officer

"Her body was tense, and her hand was shaking. Her body language said it all" said Natsume looking at the scene of the crime that was now filled police officers. The police officer was left astounded by what Natsume said.

"Well then I think that's it for now, thank you for your cooperation fellas and have a good night"

Soon after the interview with the police officer, they were able to leave. Natsume and Ruka rode in the car in silence until Natsume finally broke the silence.

"Why do you think she did it?" asked Natsume

"I don't know, and I really don't want to know Natsume. Who knows what kind of person that girl is and what drove her to do it."

"There has to be a reason…"

"We should just let it go Natsume. The night is over, and hopefully we'll never have to see that girl again and we can return to our normal lives."

However, Natsume couldn't get over it. She couldn't have been some cold blooded killer because he could see all from her stance that she was scared. Maybe that man did something to her and she was defending herself. Maybe she was just a scared little girl that bit off more than she can chew. Or maybe she was in something much deeper. NAtsume then stopped his thinking and shook his head. He really shouldn't even be thinking anything more about this. This girl was just a stranger who did something stupid at a party and now she has to pay the consequences. She is no one important, yet why does he need answers? Why does he feel the urge to find this mysterious woman and ask her why she did it? Maybe it's just the drinks talking now or the lack of sleep. Soon Ruka dropped off Natsume at his apartment and Natsume went to sleep soundly, not thinking about the mysterious woman anymore. However, what Natsume didn't know was that this night was going to be the beginning of a new life and this mysterious woman would make such a big impact on his life.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Kills Chapter 2

Natsume Hyuga sat in his office, staring at the pile of paperwork that has yet to be done. He has not been himself lately since the incident in the warehouse and has been exceptionally hungry for information. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and just decided to go out for a coffee break before he starts his paperwork. As he was heading out of the building he saw his best friend, and also business partner of six years, head out of the building as well. Ruka waved and decided to tag along with Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, have you seen the news recently?" asked Ruka while taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. Why?" said Natsume who rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself from the cold December air.

"Well they have been talking about what happened at the rave in the warehouse and it turns out it's a lot more complicated than we thought it was."

Natsume looks at Ruka quiically and gives him a slight nod to continue his story. Ruka then pulls out a newspaper from within his coat and shows him the headline.

"**The Mavericks Strike Again: Rave At Warehouse Turns Into A Crime Scene"**

"What is all this Ruka?"

"The Rebels are basically a group of misfits that were somehow mistreated by the system and are finding a way to change the system, well at least that's what they think they are doing. They claim that they are doing this for a greater good, so that the government doesn't mistreat anyone ever again. Well it turns out that that person who was killed was a man who owned a big and successful company. He supposedly had his fingers in some top secret government information as well due to his connections. Such a powerful man to just suddenly be killed like that will cause an uproar but it also raises suspicions on what he could have done, or know, that led to this group to attack him."

"So a rebel group fighting for a political cause? I don't believe that crap for one second. That guy had to have had something else on them that they had to kill him immediately. How is this relevant to us anyways Ruka?"

"Well, we were going to do business with that guy and our company may have gotten ourselves in a sticky situation if that man merged his company with ours. Who knows what kind of business he was doing with those people that he had to get killed for it. Also, what if they found out that we were somewhat affiliated with that man and come after us? That group is extremely notorious for their lack of mercy and dying at the age of 24 is something that I never planned on."

" Well if it makes you feel any better, we'll lay low for a while and just focus on the well-being of our company and focus on growth later."

Ruka nodded and soon headed out, leaving Natsume alone to ponder on his thoughts and process all this information that he just received. He picked up the forgotten newspaper and started reading more on the issue when, at the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of an auburn head pass by outside of the cafe. He looked up quick and meet cold brown eyes stare through him for a brief second. He doesn't know why, but he felt like he recognized that woman from somewhere. That familiar head of hair and that gaze gave him chills. He decided to dismiss the feeling and just assume that it was because of this new information that he learned a couple of minutes ago.

"Tch I need a drink tonight." With that being said, Natsume called up some of his childhood friends to go out to their favorite bar, The Crimson Lotus, to go have a couole of drinks.

"Hey Ruka, call up Koko and Yoichi and the other idiots to go out tonight."

"Will do Captain." And with that, Natsume left to his penthouse to get ready for the night.

At the bar, the music was loud, the girls were drunk, and the boys were having a blast. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yoichi, Tsubasa and Kitsume were getting drunk and enjoying the attention from the girls surrounding them, worshipping them like gods. Each one of them had at least one girl on their lap, and while Natsume was sweet talking his shag of the night, he felt someone staring holes into the back of his head. He turned around and saw no one.

"Hey Natsume what's wrong? " Purred the woman on his lap

"Nothing baby, just thought someone was looking at me…"

"Well of course baby, who wouldn't look at such a haaaaansome man" Slurred the woman

Natsume merely gave his panty-dropping smile and kissed her neck, leaving marks as he went down to her collarbone. When he stopped his assault on her neck, he noticed that there was a woman staring at him from across the room. Her brown eyes were piercing through his soul and were putting him in some sort of trance. The woman on his lap aware that she has lost his attention tried stirring a bit on his lap to remind him that she is still there. He looked away from the mysterious woman and looked at the whore with cold eyes.

"Off" He said and then pushed her off. With a cry of surprise, she landed on the floor. Embarrassed by what just occurred, the woman sped off into the bathroom. Natsume, however, kept staring at the beauty from across the room and decided to approach her. What he didn't notice was that she was surrounded by a group of people, a mix a men and woman, that just stared at him when he approached them.

"You know it's rude to stare" said Natsume with a smirk on his face.

The woman merely stood up and led him to the dancefloor. He followed her and proceeded to dance with her. She danced provocatively on him, in a way he never saw a woman dance. She aroused him in so many ways yet she was able to keep it decent unlike all the other woman in the bar. He held his hands on her waist and felt her curves over her tight red dress. She wasn't like any other woman he has ever met, and he can tell that simply by the way she danced on him. When the song finished, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear and tried to leave. Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and asked for her name.

She smirked and said," Why don't you tell me your name first."

"My name's Natsume, pleased to meet you," and he kissed the back of her hand

"My name is not important. At least not as important as yours" and she walked away.

Natsume ran up to her again, persistant to at least get some way of contacting her.

"Can I at least have a number or some way to contact you?" Mikan stopped, turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry Natsume, we'll see each other again, that I can promise you" And Mikan ran into a crowd of people and out the front door while Natsume just watched as she left. This woman was definitely different, he could sense it. But there was also something else that was off about her, but he couldn't point out exactly what it was. Natsume ignored it and called his friends over so that they can leave. He dropped everybody off home safe and sound, and he went to his penthouse to rest up for another day full of work and thinking about the auburn haired, brown eyed vixen he just met.

**Meanwhile….**

"Mikan, did you talk to the Hyuga boy?" asked a dark hooded figure to the now identified Mikan

"Yes sir. He's….. interesting" said Mikan while looking down

"Good. Gain his trust, and then, well, you know what to do." The dark hooded figure got closer to Mikan, dressed in the same red dress she was in at the Crimson Lotus, and caressed her face.

"…..Yes sir." Mikan said as she left towards a dark alley with the dark figure.


End file.
